


Enough

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Series: Kalluzeb drabbles [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M, kalluzeb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: As Zeb tends to Kallus' injuries, the pair have a discussion about the man's self sacrificial tendencies.





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't written much kalluzeb in a while and I know this isn't up to my usual standard but I hope to write more about these two soon! Xxxxxxxxx

“You know.” Zeb said as he wrapped a bloodied bandage around Kallus’ hand. “You don’t have to keep doing this.” 

Kallus scoffed from where he was sat beside him, trying not to wince despite the searing pain. 

“You know I do.” 

Zeb bit back a growl. He tied the bandage with slightly more force than necessary. 

“You’ve already proven yourself to the rebellion. When will you stop treating every plan like it’s a suicide mission?”

Kallus let out a heavy sigh before turning to look the lasat directly in the eye. 

“When there is no longer any trace of The Empire in the galaxy.” 

Zeb felt his breath hitch as he was magnetised by the conviction in those golden eyes. No matter how many times he argued against it, he would always admire the sense of honour and dedication that fuelled the man’s every decision. 

“And then you can allow yourself to be with me?” He asked with uncertain eyes. 

Kallus smiled sadly he lifted his injured hand to cup his face. 

“Yes.”

Zeb couldn’t help but smile in return and turned his head to press a gentle kiss against the man’s fingers. 

“Well then, I guess we’d better win this war as soon as possible.”

He watched, fascinated, as a red blush travelled up Kallus’ arm to his beautiful face. 

“I guess we should.”


End file.
